Una noche de San Valentín
by Yowlin kitten
Summary: Noche de San Valentin! solo leanlo para saber que sucede...todas parejas Yus/Kei, Kuw/Yuk, y por supuesto Kur/Bot! fic dedicado a todas las Kuxbo fans! espero que les guste!xD oneshot


**Hola a todos!!**** hace mucho que no escribía un fic (-_-;) me disculpo con todos por eso…es que como ven estaba con perezosa como siempre jaja pero bueh! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de Kur/Bot en conmemoración del Día de los Enamorados!!!espero que les guste:3**

Noche de San Valentín

**Di****sclaimer:** **YYH no es mió y jamás lo será T_T**

La mañana estaba hermosa en el Nigenkai, el sol resplandecía en el infinito cielo azul, los pájaros trinaban, y en el ambiente se sentía el calido aroma del amor, pues claro ya sea acercaba el Día de san Valentín, el día mas especial para todos los enamorados que buscaban el regalo ideal para sus novios o novias, esposos o esposas. Un día mágico y lleno de sorpresas para todas las felices parejas.

El equipo Urameshi no quedaba atrás respecto a esta gran fecha. Yusuke y los muchachos se hallaban reunidos en su casa planeando que podrían regalar a las chicas ese día.

"Oye Yusuke ye te decidiste que vas a regalar a Keiko?" preguntó un curioso Kuwabara.

"No…aún no, no sé que puedo regalarle, pero debe ser algo muy especial" dijo Yusuke

"Es cierto…yo también debo regalar algo muy especial a mi querida Yukina"

"Tienes razón Kuwabara….no pensarás regalarle otro portarretrato con la foto de tu horrible cara de nuevo… verdad??"

"Urameshi!!"

"Y qué hay de ustedes dos??" preguntó Yusuke a Hiei y Kurama tratando de cambiarle el tema a Kuwabara.

"Tu sabes que a mi no me importa ni me interesa ese día, para mi no es mas que un día cualquiera" dijo Hiei con una expresión seria en el rostro.

"Y qué hay de ti Kurama? Apuesto que tu sí tienes varias admiradoras secretas..no es así kitsune casanova?? Dijo Yusuke picaramente.

"Si te refieres al club de fans de Suichi Minamino, pues sí esta en lo cierto, pero tu sabes que ninguna de esas chicas es de mi interés"

"Vaya, si que eres duro con las mujeres" dijo Yusuke.

En ese momento vino entrando Keiko muy alegremente.

"Hola a todos!!" saludó Keiko.

"Keiko??qué haces aquí??" preguntó Yusuke sorprendido.

"Mira Yusuke gané tres entradas para el parque de diversiones este domingo por la noche" dijo Keiko.

"Qué???"

"Si mira...cada entrada es válida para dos personas, entonces tu y yo iremos juntos" dijo la joven muy alegre.

"Qué?? Este domingo por la noche?? p-pero si este domingo es Día de San Valentín!!" dijo el detective.

"Pues si!! No te parece romántico?? Dijo Keiko dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Si…pero pensé que íbamos …"

"Vamos Yusuke será divertido" dijo la joven.

"Está bien…"dijo Yusuke sonriente. "Y por cierto para quien serán esas otras dos entradas??"

"Ahh estas?? pues pensaba dárselas a Yukina y Botan, talvez ella también quieran ir con alguien" dijo Keiko

"Botan?? pero si ella ni siquiera tiene novio" dijo Yusuke asombrado.

"Hola!!!" fueron interrumpidos por dos voces femeninas que venían entrando en la casa.

"Botan!!Yukina!!!al fin llegaron!!"dijo Keiko y fue a abrazarlas a ambas.

"Si…vinimos porque dijiste que querías vernos en la casa de Yusuke, no es así?" preguntó Botan.

"Pues sí! Miren tengo tres entradas para el parque de diversiones este domingo por la noche" dijo Keiko y comenzó a explicarlas sobre las entradas. "Así que toma una para ti Yukina y otra para ti Botan"

"Gracias Keiko!! Agradecieron ambas jóvenes.

Rápidamente Kuwabara se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Yukina.

"Quieres que te acompañe ese día Yukina? dijo el joven completamente sonrojado.

"Claro que si Kazuma! justo te lo iba a pedir si no es problema" dijo la pequeña kaorime con un levemente ruborizada.

"Tu sabes que no lo es…por ti haría lo que fuera"

Hiei lo lanzó una mirada oscura pero optó en desaparecer del lugar saliendo por la ventana, para no armar disturbios.

"Oigan a dónde se fue Hiei?" preguntó Keiko.

"Talvez tenia algunos asuntos pendientes que atender" dijo Kurama con una gota en la cabeza.

"Keiko? Puedo hablarte unos minutos a solas?" dijo Botan

"Si…claro! Nos disculpan un momento?" dijo Keiko

"Claro!!"

Las jóvenes se dirigieron hacia las afueras de la casa de Yusuke.

"Sucede algo Botan??"

"Keiko no estoy muy segura de si podré irme"

"Por qué no?"

"Porque…no tengo con quien irme" dijo la guía un poco avergonzada.

"Además Koenma no podrá acompañarme…él tiene sus propios planes ese día con Ayame, una compañera mía de trabajo"

"Pues no hay problema en eso" dijo Keiko con una sonrisa.

"Cómo??" preguntó la joven confundida.

"Puedes pedir a Kurama que te acompañe, estoy segura de que él aceptará ir contigo"

"Kurama???no se…no estoy segura de que él quiera ir conmigo, además estoy segura de que él también tiene sus propios planes ese día"

"Vamos Botan!! No puedes estar segura de eso hasta ir a preguntarlo por ti misma, vamos ve a preguntárselo" dijo Keiko tratando de convencerla.

"No se si sea buena idea Keiko, no quiero preguntarlo ahora que están Yusuke y Kuwabara, ya sabes como son ellos, será mejor que espere" dijo Botan sonrojada.

"Entiendo…pero debes preguntarlo!" dijo Keiko de forma imperativa.

"Si…lo haré"

Ambas jóvenes volvieron a entrar a la casa, aún sonrojada Botan trataba en lo posible no cruzar la mirada con el pelirrojo que la miraba entrar a la casa.

"De qué fueron a hablar tanto?" preguntó Yusuke.

"De nada importante, solo cosas de chicas" dijo Keiko sonriendo y guiñó un ojo a Botan en gesto de complicidad.

Al término de la reunión de amigos, todos iban saliendo de la casa de Yusuke, Keiko quedó más tiempo a acompañar a Yusuke, Kuwabara se ofreció a acompañar a Yukina en el templo de Genkai. Kurama iba en dirección a su casa hasta que Botan lo detuvo.

"Kurama…espera!!" dijo la joven que venia corriendo tras él.

"Sucede algo Botan?"

"Me preguntaba si ten..drias planes este domingo por la noche"

"No…por qué?"

"Ya que Keiko me dio esta entrada pues…pues…pensaba si te g-gustaría a-acompañarme al parque de diversiones…p-porque Koenma no estará dispuesto ese día y no tengo con quien ir, claro eso si no tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer ese día"

"Será un placer acompañarte…" dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

"En serio?? Te lo agradezco mucho…" dijo la guía muy alegre.

"No es nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por una amiga" dijo el pelirrojo.

"Si…amiga.."dijo la joven un poco decepcionada.

"Entonces..te veo el domingo por la noche" dijo la joven despidiéndose, luego hizo aparecer su remo, lo montó y se fue volando. Kurama la vio marcharse y luego siguió su camino.

La noche esperada llegó y los tres jóvenes se hallaban esperando en la entrada del parque de diversiones cada uno con un ramo de rosas hermosas de distintos colores esperando q que sus bellas damas aparecieran ya que las chicas eran las que tenían las entradas para el parque.

"Kurama???tú también viniste? pensé que no tenias planes para esta noche" dijo Yusuke.

"Es cierto…con quien vienes?" preguntó Kuwabara.

"Con Botan.."

"Qué??"dijeron los dos jóvenes unísonos.

"Con Botan??" repitió Yusuke.

"Si…ella me preguntó si podia acompañarla y yo acepté" dijo el pelirrojo.

"Uhhjuju!!!eres todo un casanova kitsune, hasta conquistas el corazón de nuestra querida amiga Botan ehh??" dijo Yusuke codeándole y haciéndolo sonrojar .

"Ustedes saben que Botan y yo somos solo amigos, y yo solo estoy haciéndola un favor, ya que Koenma no pudo acompañarla" dijo Kurama.

"Bien…si eso el que tu dices "amigo" te creemos " dijo Yusuke con tono burlón. Kurama permaneció en silencio ante el comentario ya que conocía la actitud burlona de los amigos.

Al rato aparecieron las chicas increíblemente hermosas.

"Vinimos lo mas rápido que pudimos, es que decidimos encontrarnos en mi casa para venir todas juntas" dijo Keiko.

Los muchachos quedaron asombrados ante las tres jóvenes y parecian no escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que Keiko decia.

"Muchachos, están bien??" preguntó Botan.

"Ah?? Ahh sii, si estamos bien , no se preocupen" dijo Yusuke tratando de salir de su estado de asombro junto a Kuwabara y Kurama.

"Y esas rosas?" preguntó Yukina.

"Ah si..son para ustedes" dijo Kuwabara, entregando a las chicas.

"Entremos!!" dijo Keiko.

"Sii!!" dijeron todos.

Dentro del parque el grupo de amigos se dividió y cada pareja ser fue por su lado.

"Kurama… te agradezco mucho por haber aceptado venir conmigo" dijo Botan.

"Siempre es un placer Botan" dijo el pelirrojo.

"Sabes…esta es mi primera cita y mas aun en un Día de San Valentín…y qué hay de ti?" dijo la guía un poco sonrojada

"De hecho también es mi primera cita" dijo el joven.

"En serio? tu primera cita?? Debes estar bromeando…pensé que tenías muchas admiradoras" dijo Botan sorprendida.

"Si…pero ninguna de esas chicas es de mi tipo" dijo él.

"Ya veo, me sorprende que un chico como tú, aun no haya encontrado la chica ideal" dijo la guía.

"Tal vez muy pronto la encuentre" dijo Kurama sonriendo y tomando la mano de Botan, la guía quedo mas sonrojada aún y sólo sonrió.

"Ven vamos a divertirnos" dijo Kurama.

"Si!" contestó Botan.

La pareja comenzó a recorrer en todos lo juegos disponibles en el parque desde el juego mas lento y tranquilo como el carrusel hasta el mas rápido y violento como la montaña rusa. Más tarde fueron a comprar unos helados y conversaron.

"En qué juego aun no hemos estado?" preguntó Botan.

"Creo que en la casa embrujada" dijo Kurama .

"Queee??no, ni pienses que iré allí, que sea una guía espiritual que ve youkais todo el tiempo, no significa que deba entrar"

"Vamos Botan…será divertido, ya lo verás" decía Kurama alentándola.

"No, no…de ninguna manera". Pero acabó yendo por insistencias de Kurama.

Al entrar a la casa, Botan ya moría de miedo y se agarró fuertemente del brazo de Kurama, luego sus gritos comenzaron, mientras Kurama solo reía de cada distracción mecánica que veía, a él no le causaba miedo sino gracia.

Al termino del juego Botan ya estaba llorando de miedo.

"Botan tranquilízate, fue sólo un juego…no es real" dijo el joven pelirrojo secando sus lagrimas.

"Prométeme que nunca mas entraremos a ese juego de nuevo"

"Está bien lo prometo. Ven sé que juego te animará"

Kurama la tomó de la mano y la guió al último juego que aún no habian estado: "El Túnel del Amor"

"Kurama pero este es…."

"Vamos Botan esto si será divertido…"

Ambos se sentaron en el gran cisne del juego y se adentraron al túnel oscuro.

"Kurama….esto es tan tranquilo y roman…"luego se detuvo al recordar que ella y él eran solo amigos.

"Romántico??" terminó Kurama por ella

Botan no podía evitar más que sonrojarse ante el momento tan cercano entre ambos y más aún cuando el pelirrojo la acercaba a su lado.

"Botan??"

"Si??"

"Me estoy divirtiendo mucho contigo. Esta noche fue muy especial para mi, y nunca pensé que tendría que decirte esto…pero me agradas Botan y sobre todo me gustas mucho…y me gustaría ser más que un amigo para ti"

Botan lo miró incrédula pero al mismo tiempo se sentía emocionada por lo que acababa de escuchar, no era normal oír a un chico decirle que le gustaba y mucho menos oírlo de Kurama"

"Kurama…nunca nadie me había dicho algo así…siempre… quise que alguien como tu me dijera eso" dijo la guía aun sin saber como reaccionar ante el hecho.

"Entonces eso es un si?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Si!!!" gritó Botan lanzándose a sus brazos.

Al bajar del cine, los dos jóvenes acercaron sus labios, presionándolos el uno con el otro, besándose dulcemente.

"Este es el mejor Día de San Valentín de mi vida" dijo Botan

"Pues te prometo que los próximos años serán mejores" dijo Kurama dándole otro beso más profundo en los labios.

Yusuke y los demás los observaban a lo lejos.

"Si…claro…como no solo son "amigos"" dijo Yusuke sarcásticamente.

"No me tragué esa historia de Kurama porque sabía que no era cierto" añadió Kuwabara.

"Ese kitsune es un mentiroso" dijo Yusuke.

"Ya paren ustedes dos, deberían estar felices por ambos, se ven tan lindos juntos" dijo Keiko.

"Es cierto!" concordó Yukina.

"Ayy yaa…ven aquí Yusuke!!"

Keiko agarró el cuello de la remera de Yusuke dándole un apasionado beso repentino en los labios e increíblemente Yukina hizo lo mismo con Kuwabara. La noche fue muy especial para todos en general, en el cielo nocturno la luna y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad sobre todos los enamorados que disfrutaban del mágico momento con las personas a quienes amaban.

**Nota de la autora: wiii!! Otro fic terminado justo en la fecha indicada, este fic lo escribí el año pasado en esta ****época del año y pensaba postearlo para este día…ya sé que me quedó algo cursi pero espero que les haya gustado de igual manera. Feliz Día de San Valentín para todos!! **


End file.
